Bleach: Secret of the anti life
by StarKnight2.0
Summary: Darkseid learns of the last piece of the anti life equation is hidden in the soul society and he has dark plans for the soul society. Who can stop him from attaining the thing that can bend the will of all creatures to his will. Final Crisis AU. R&R.
1. Chapter 1

**(A/N: i hope you enjoy this, this was just an idea i had for a while please review. if not then i will stop this story in like a chapter or two.)**

Bleach: The secret of the Anti-Life.

Bludhaven, formally a whaling town, turned bustling metropolis, now turned to a pile of rubble. Thousands of people were vaporized in a nuclear explosion while only a few hundred survived. What's left of the corrupt, hellhole of a city is nothing but rocks and the people who lived there.

A sentient pile of chemicals known as Chemo attacked the city and whipped out a large part of the population. The president then ordered the city to be sealed off after Chemo was defeated, then things went from bad to worse a large meta-human battle happened in the city then what was left of the city was then vaporized in a flash of atomic light.

The refugees now live in tents outside where the city once stood. A teenager named Jason stood at a memorial of his uncle his uncle was still in the city when it was destroyed.

Jason Hale used to live in Bludhaven before; life was good albeit very grim. His life was average, go to school and go home to his family, his father died when he was little and his mother went missing a few years later. Jason's uncle took care of him for most of his life until he died. That morning was cold and grey, pretty normal, Jason wrapped his coat around him, turned and left the memorial, unbeknownst to him someone was watching him; the person then whispered to himself "I have found him".

Darkseid, Ruler of Apokolips has been slain by his son Orion, when he died his essence was scattered to the wind, so to speak, and they ended up on earth in the body of a businessman so he is alive and well. Or so he thought, his new body was failing him it turns out that the businessman's body can't handle Darkseid's power that is why he sent Libra out to search for a new host.

Someone younger, someone who can be able to handle his essence better Darkseid had already sent Granny Goodness to find new Female Furies and she accepted the order without question. He was sitting in his office, calculating his plans for the Earth and Superman. So far everything is on track, no slip up's and everything else is just falling to place rather easily he smiled knowing before the week is out, the people of earth will be bowing to him, there wills shattered and he will slay Superman and his friends when there last pitiful hope is extinguished.

His plan is perfect but only one-thing remains, the last piece of the Anti-Life Equation that was hidden somewhere on earth. Darksied heard someone's footsteps he closed his eyes and said "What is it Libra?" and Libra said, "My lord, we have found your new host".

In Bludhaven Jason was sitting in his tent eating expired soup from a can, he sighed and said to himself "This sucks, what do I do now, I'm sixteen, I got no job, nowhere to go and here I am sitting in a tent eating a can of expired soup" He had messy black hair, green eyes and he was tall and really thin.

He heard footsteps and he saw someone walk in and he saw it was a man, the man showed him a badge and said "Dan Turpin, I just want to ask you a few questions about something called "The Dark Side Club" After a few minutes Dan Turpin left, he did not find anything on this Dark side club that was suspected to be responsible for the recent disappearances of young Meta-Humans. As he left he noticed someone entering Jason's tent, Dan hid behind a boulder next to the tent, he overheard parts of the conversation "_Better… Power… Darkside Club…better life"_ and then he watched as the person and Jason leave his tent Dan got up from his hiding place and followed them.

Jason followed the guy who calls himself Libra to some underground bunker that was under the city. Jason looked around at the pipes and wires hanging out of the walls and the ceiling "I didn't know there was a bunker under Bludhaven" said Jason

"Most people don't, it was used by the atomic knights to help people escape Bludhaven but they moved out" said Libra leading them down a flight of stairs and they stopped outside a large silver door. Libra opened the door and Jason followed the door then closed itself and was locked Jason looked at the door then saw why the door locked, he was standing in a large operating room and there were cages full of people on the far side of the room all begging to be released.

Jason backed up against the door asked, "What's going on?" Libra just turned around and said "You have been chosen to be the host of the almighty Lord Darksied"

Jason then said "There is no way in hell that I will…" and he was knocked out by an energy blast from a gun Libra was holding and he said "You have no choice in the matter".

Jason opened his eyes and saw that he was staring at the ceiling and he felt like a truck had hit him, he managed to lift his head up and he saw that he was strapped to the table. Libra was standing next to the table holding a gold spear that had a small weighted scale on top, he was muttering something and then said "Let the process begin" then after a minute of silence Jason started feeling like his bones were being crushed under a bunch of large boulders, his lungs felt like they were on fire, his veins felt like they have been liquefied, his head had a pounding headache, his eyes felt like they were about to burst to flames and everything went red.

Jason then heard a commanding voice in his head drone over and over, "submit" He closed his eyes and opened again he saw that he was in a dark room with stone walls and a stone floor, and there was a large throne was a large man with grey stone like skin.

The large man then said "Submit to the will of Darksied" "Oh god" Jason whispered "someone help me, Help me please!" he screamed in agony as pain shot through every nerve in his body, he fell to the ground writhing in pain but the man sat there with a smirk on his face and he said "Here I am god and I command that you submit only then I will be merciful"

"No" groaned Jason struggling with the pain The man smiled "Such defiance, that is what i hate about humans, its very easy just surrender your soul to me, the pain and all the bad memories will be gone". Jason then heard the voice of his mother and her screams, visions of chemo destroying Bludhaven flashing before his eyes and his friends were all melting slowly screaming for him to help. "Please stop, please" begged Jason and the man smiled.

Dan was watching Jason convulsing on the table, screaming for help and after a few minutes he stopped.

The masked man with a spear said quietly "L-Lord Darksied?" and Jason's eyes opened then Dan heard Jason speak except it sounded like another voice was speaking at the same time "Yes, I am here Libra" said Jason got up from the table and they both left. Dan quickly left to inform the Justice League that Darksied has returned.

As they both walked through the hallways of the bunker back up to the surface Darksied said "What news of the last piece of the Anti-life equation?"

Libra said, "We have found that it has been hidden in a realm called the soul society but it is guarded by beings calling themselves soul reapers" Darksied just said calmly "I have planed to conquer that realm before when I tried to take the power of the Olympians for myself, I wasn't at my full strength and I was defeated by a wizard, an Amazonian woman, and Superman before my plans came to fruition, but no matter these "soul reapers" are nothing compared to my power" His new hosts eyes were glowing red with the Omega Effect.

End of Chapter 1.

**A/N: i hoped you enjoyed this. pleas review.**


	2. Chapter 2

**(A/N: i hope you enjoy this chapter. Please review. its christmas eve tonight so Merry Christmas)**

Bleach: secret of the Anti-life ch 2

Ichigo was having a weird day, first there were people doing imitations of a guy named Don Kanonji and there were rumors of a new student. He was walking home from school and he saw a moving van outside the house next to his. A guy his age was carrying a bunch of boxes out of the van he had black hair and green eyes.

The teenager greeted him, "Hello" "Hello, do you need any help?" said Ichigo the teenager shook his head and said "No thanks"

"Who are you?" asked Ichigo and the teenager smiled and said, "I'm your new neighbor, I just moved here from America, my name is Jason Hale".

They talked for a while and then Ichigo went in to his house and talked with Rukia and she asked, "Who's he?" pointing to Jason who was still outside moving his boxes into his house Ichigo replied "my new neighbor from America, he says he's from Bludhaven" Rukia raised an eyebrow and said "Bludhaven, I heard that city was being investigated by the soul society because of strange occurrences that are happening there" She was staring at Jason from the window suspiciously, he was just unpacking in a room across from them, he saw her and he waved then walked out of sight after a minuet she said "There's something strange about him"

"What do you mean?" Ichigo asked but Rukia just shook her head and said "I'm not sure but I'm getting this weird vibe from him".

Jason spotted a girl in a room next door looking at him, he waved and left his room and went to the basement and unpacked a hologram transmitter and called Granny goodness. She appeared in the form of her host Kraken "Who is this?" she asked harshly eyeing Jason suspiciously, not recognizing Darkseid in his new host He replied in a harsher tone, in Darseid's voice "It's me" Granny blinked and then fell to her knees and said quickly "My apologies my lord for not recognizing you"

"Rise, what is the status of the Justice league" She stood and said happily "The League is in disorder, I have apprehended Batman, the Green Lantern is on trial before the Guardians, and Wonder woman has joined our ranks" Jason smirked and said "Good, what of Libra and the Society" "As you have planned my master" she said bowing.

Jason nodded then Granny asked, "Where are you master?" Jason answered; "in pursuit of something that will ensure our final victory" Granny goodness nodded knowing what he meant Jason then dismissed her. After finishing his conversation with her he unpacked more boxes that were filled with small machinery he brought from Apokolips.

Later that night while Ichigo and Rukia were at Don Kanonji's show at the old hospital, Jason walked down an ally on his way to the supermarket to keep up his appearance of being normal, he stopped and called out "Come on out, I know your there" then two large teenagers walked out from there hiding places, one smirked "Your new in town aren't ya?" Jason nodded with a smile "Well let me tell you something new guy, your not welcome here and you have to pay a fee to get through this ally alive" said the other Jason raised an eyebrow "I am? Well I'll be sure to remember that next time and I have no money"

The two teens laughed and the first one said "there won't be a next time" he pulled out a knife and lunged at Jason. Jason grabbed the teenagers wrist with one hand an squeezed slightly causing a snap come from the wrist, the large teen let out a yelp from the pain then his knees buckled then dropped the knife. The other teen's jaw dropped and then said "Tough guy eh?" he ran at swinging his fists at Jason but Jason just swatted away the teenager's fist with one free hand and landed a punch to his attacker's jaw sending him flying into a trash can with a loud crash

"You dare attempt to strike Darkseid?" growled Jason his voice changed to Darkseid's "W-what are you?" the teen whimpered in Jason's grip Jason looked down at the teenager he smirked as his eyes glowed crimson with the Omega Effect saying "your end" but he heard clattering coming from behind him so he released the teen's wrist, he rubbed his wrist crawled to his friend as he was regaining consciousness Jason called out to them as they ran away in fear "and don't let me catch you ever again" Jason turned around and saw a large dark haired teenager he said "Are you alright, I saw those guys were carrying knives"

Jason nodded "Yeah I'm alright, where I'm from this sort of thing happens a lot" Darkseid internally smiled drawing upon the memories of his host, he can pass as an ordinary human, he could probably fool the justice league should they ever search for him, "My name is Jason I just moved here from America I was on my way to the supermarket and those two tried to jump me, what's your name?" "My name is Chad and your going the wrong way the super market is the other way" said the large teen pointing behind him "I was on my way to Don Kanonji's show at the hospital and I happen to hear some loud crashes and I decided to check things out"

Darkseid thought for a moment inside his host and then came up with an idea "Hey how about we both go see the show, I never heard of this Don Kanonji but I heard people say he is pretty good, also you can show me around town" Chad nodded and said "Sure".

At the hospital Ichigo was fighting the hallow and trying to keep the crowd of people outside the hospital and Don Kanonji safe, outside Jason watched Ichigo wearing black clothes and carry around a huge sword on his back while being chased by a large bug like creature with a mask on its face. He saw the girl he saw in Ichigo's room that morning and he walked over and said "Hey why is Ichigo wearing weird clothes and carrying that sword around?" She blinked in surprise but said innocently "what are you talking about?"

Jason said "I can see him, clear as day being chased by a large bug and he has a huge sword" the girl muttered something and said "Never mind". Darkseid could see the new soul reaper and the human female stinks of them, he thought to himself "_I must study these creatures with more care, if I'm to get into there realm and take the anti life equation from them, maybe this child is the key_". "_This guy can see Ichigo? Who is he, I got to keep my eye on this guy" _thought Rukia. Ichigo returned to his body and he saw Jason talking to Rukia and Chad, Jason looked at him and waved then he said to them "Well I'll be seeing you at school neighbor" and he left.

Later at Ichigo's house Rukia told him about how Jason saw Ichigo as a soul reaper, "well I saw you when I was human" Ichigo pointed out Rukia nodded "Well yes but there's something about him I don't like" "Like what?" asked Ichigo but Rukia shook her head "I'm not sure, but we should keep an eye on him"

Meanwhile next door in the basement Jason put on some goggles and started welding some bits of metal and piecing machinery together into a portal to the soul society.

End of chapter 2.

**(A/N: i hope you enjoyed this chapter. please review. Merry Christmas and have a happy new year)**


	3. Chapter 3

**(A/N: Happy new years folks, to kick off the new year i uploaded this chapter. i hope you enjoy this, i apologize if this story doesn't make any sense. please review and enjoy)**

Bleach: Secret of the Anti life Ch 3

Ichigo was in the principles office getting yelled at for causing trouble at Don Kanonji's show, in the principles office with him were Rukia, Chad, Orihime, Tatsuki, Keigo, Mizuiro and Jason. "Outrageous! Don't you see the damage you kids have done!" yelled the gym teacher "This ridiculous show has been broadcasted on live national television yesterday just look" he picked up a tv remote off of his desk and turned on the wide screen television showing Don Kanonji then it changed to Ichigo running towards Don Kanonji and then getting tackled by security and the camera changed to Rukia running after him

"with two of our students for all the world to see, Ichigo and Rukia, never before in the history of this school has anyone dishonored this institution with this act of civil disobedience" he grabbed the collar of Ichigo's shirt and kept yelling but then Tatsuki interjected "Sir I understand why you are angry that Ichigo and Rukia for acting like total idiots but why are Orihime and I here? We had nothing to do with it"

"You were the whole time" said the teacher "that was a coincidence, we were walking by then got dragged into it" said Tatsuki defensively, then Ichigo started talking.

Jason was leaning against a wall looking out the window, in Jason's mind Darkseid was deep in thought, the portal he was constructing in his basement had failed.

"_The machine could not handle the stress let alone maintain the portal long enough to send anything through, I could open a boom tube with my own power but the League's satellites can find any boom tube on earth even if it is a small one, they could find the energy signature no matter how small thus blowing my cover but I don't want to blow my cover yet so I must find an alternative something that could handle the stress of crossing the realm of the physical and into the spiritual, quiet a challenge I haven't had a challenge like this for a long time" _thought Darkseid then he snapped out of his thoughts when Tatsuki and Orihime left

"I was wondering why am I here, this is my first day" said Jason "You were there as well and you didn't stop them either" said the teacher "I just moved in yesterday, how was I supposed to know that I was obligated to stop them" said Jason defensively.

Then Rukia stepped in and started talking about some sob story with fake tears in it while everyone else snuck out the window then all the guy's started running as fast as they can then the teacher noticed "Come back here, don't think you can get off that easily I know where you all live!" he yelled then he turned and saw that Rukia was gone, the teacher was saying what should they do but the principle asked if he saw Ichigo again, he should ask him for his autograph.

Walking away from the principles office Keigo said "Way to go Rukia, your awesome performance you got us scott free with no detention" Jason just ignored what Rukia was saying, he knew that she was lying very poorly, in all of Darkseid's years she was the worst liar he has seen, but he was just thinking about Scott Free or known on Earth as Mr. Miracle the escape artist, he was always a lot of trouble, escaped the pits of Apokolips and Granny's care. Rukia's cell phone beeped then she ran off with Ichigo after they ran off Jason said, "Since school's over for me I'm going home" he then walked away.

"Man, he's weird", said Tatsuki "Who is he anyways?" asked Orihime "Ichigo's new neighbor from America" answer Chad.

At Darkseid's home, he disintegrated the now useless portal he constructed with his Omega beams to clear space for a new holographic map of Karakura town. He sat a workbench with a pair of dark goggles on using small electrical tools to weld together using a very powerful magnifying glass to work on his latest project. "_These new nanites should be helpful" _he thought taking his goggles off and holding a jar of nanites which, to humans would be empty up to a desk lamp inspecting his new creations.

On the ground the holo-map of the town flickered then the communicator in Jason's pocket bleeped, he pulled it the small communicator and answered "Status report" On the small screen was Libra and Libra made a bow then reported"My lord, things are going well, the evil factory is never better, the Justice league is in disorder still but they are still a threat, the Daily planet has been destroyed and Superman's human wife has been fatally wounded"

Darkseid smiled, the only good news he is getting ever since he arrived on earth, he then said "Strengthen security around Bludhaven and bring the prototype helmets online test it on the Human Flame, we may not have the full equation but we can control the weaker members of the society and this pitiful race with the helmets" Libra nodded saying vigorously "Yes my lord" then switched off the communicator.

He looked at the holo-map he saw that there were hundreds of different dots and blips showing up all over the town at random points of the area and at the same time. Jason's eyes narrowed at the map, he waved his hand over the map then the map zoomed into a small red dot pulsing seeming to attract the other dots "Interesting" Jason said aloud then a holographic keyboard appeared in mid air above the holographic city and he typed out a some commands recording the energy signature to duplicate it and for later use then he saw two different colored dots, one red and the other blue they both were standing in a street near the school and a few streets from his home and around them the different dots started disappearing.

"_It must be that Soul reaper but who is this new energy, it looks higher then an average humans but a tad lower then a soul reaper" _He thought then he walked out of his house walking towards the two spiritual pressures then all of a sudden large dark colored bug like creatures surrounded him.

They all had a hole in their chests and they all wore white masks, the largest one licked its lips and hissed "I never smelt such a spiritual pressure before, I wonder what you taste like" Jason stood there, he grinned then said "Well it seems that I have volunteers for my new experiments, who wants to go first?" one with a snake like body lunged at him with its arms but Jason stepped aside then grabbed the wrist and tore off the arm with ease. The Hollow let out an unearthly shriek of pain and tried slithering away but Jason disintegrated it with his Omega Beams.

The other hollows started inching away but the large one stood his ground "My, you are an interesting soul you aren't you? what are you? Are you a soul reaper" asked The hollow Jason looked at him with his eyes glowing crimson "No I am not, I have been many things half of which you pathetic creatures can't even imagine but for now you can refer to me as your executioner, now enough talk time to die".

End of Chapter 3

**(A/N: i hope you enjoyed that chapter please review to continue the story. Again i apologize if this doesn't make sense. till next time bye.)**


	4. Chapter 4

**(A/N: i hope you enjoy this. I apologize for not updating sooner. Enjoy and Review)**

Bleach: Secret of the Anti Life ch 4

The large hallow let out a fierce roar and charged at Jason, he stood there with his hands behind his back then as the hollow got closer he smiled, the hollow raised its large fist and punched at Jason, he caught the fist with one hand and his feet were starting to slide backwards a little,

the hollow sneered "You caught that? Interesting for a little human, had enough?" Jason chuckled "I'm just getting started" then electricity crackled on his free hand the hollow looked at Jason's free hand then it's eyes narrowed "You think that you can hurt me human?"

"Uh, yeah I can" said Jason casually then grabbed the hollow's arm with his other hand then the electric energy traveled up the hollow's arm and up to his head.

The hollow shrieked in pain and pulled back trying to get away from the energy but he was still in pain "Wha-what did you do?" screamed the hollow Jason started walking towards the hollow and the hollow slowly and feebly crawled away "You like that? I call it my Agony Matrix, imagine the worst pain you have ever felt but times a thousand and imagine it continuing forever" The hollow was writhing on the ground around on the ground hissing "I'll make you pay" "I doubt that" snorted Jason then kicked the hollow in the face sending it flying into a fence.

Meanwhile in New York, S.H.A.D.E agents in black bullet proof vests were standing at the ready outside a boarded up building, on the radio they heard the order "Move in" the agents kicked down the doors and swarmed the place but found nothing but tables, chairs, old furniture and the body of their target. The commander grunted then switched on his radio "Target is dead, Turpin was right he jumped hosts" he looked on the table and picked up a card for the Dark side club then said "But the Intel was right this was their hide out, recommend a search for his new host" "on it" replied a voice on the other line, across the street was a man in a dark coat watching the agents and he pulled out a cell phone and dialed a number and said "Alert Lord Darkseid they found it".

In Karakura town Darkseid was studying the hollow that was writhing in pain in the street, "Fascinating, although you're just a corrupted spirit with no physical body you still feel pain" he said aloud walking around the creature with his hands behind his back.

After a few minutes of more screams of pain from the hollow it then convulsed and exploded "Fascinating" he muttered then his watch beeped, he answered and he saw it was Libra "What now?" he asked annoyed slightly

"I apologize my lord but I must warn you that SHADE agents have found your old host, there was also a mention of a man named Dan Turpin knowing your host" Jason made a face then said "Monitor their progress, make sure they don't get any information on me and search for the one named Dan Turpin" Libra nodded then the watch went dead.

Jason turned around and decided to continue looking for the energy source he noticed earlier but he noticed bright blue particles floating around where the hollow died he walked towards the spot studying the particles then the particles started swarming around him and the particles entered his chest. Jason blinked a moment, he felt no difference at first then he felt slightly stronger, He muttered, "Interesting" then he took off running towards the energy signatures he detected.

Along the way more and more hollows were appearing, a large snake like hollow blocked his path but Jason growled "move aside" he waved at the hollow and all of a sudden a blue burst of energy shot out of the tips his fingers in a wave and struck the hollow in the head, beheading it then the hollow disintegrated.

Jason looked at his hand and muttered "What the-?" he began but shrugged and continued running, unbeknownst to him a black cat was watching from a distance.

Meanwhile Rukia ran to the park to find Ichigo and Uryu, she had to sneak past hoards of hollows to help them and she heard a voice yell "HELP!" she turned and saw Jason running towards her with a large group of hollows chasing after him then the hollows skidded to a halt and ran away in the opposite direction, Jason stopped running he looked back catching his breath "W-Why are they running away?" Rukia then felt a powerful spiritual pressure, a large crack appeared in the sky then the crack expanded there was a dark void and out of the void stepped a Menos Grande "That's why" she said grimly.

Jason stared at the large hollow, unaffected by its spiritual pressure "Interesting, it seems to be an amalgamation of many hollows, is there an end to this day of surprises" thought Jason, sensing hundreds of presences compacted into the Menos Grande.

He watched Ichigo and Uryu arguing and then Ichigo just charged at the Menos "Hm, fool" thought Jason as the Menos charged up it's Cero then it fired and for the first time in a long time Jason was surprised, Ichigo blocked the Cero with his blade and seemed to be holding his own against the hollow. Ichigo redirected the Creo back at the hollow and caused the Menos to retreat. After the battle Ichigo and Rukia left, Uryu ran off as well, Jason turned to leave but he heard a voice calling him "Hey you" he stopped and turned to faced a blonde man wearing a green hat "We need to have a talk" a black cat was sitting at his feet watching Jason intently with its golden eyes.

End of Chapter 4

**(A/N: i hoped you enjoyed this. please review)**


	5. Chapter 5

**(A/N: Sorry for not updating for so long but heres the next chapter. i hope you enjoy it. please review)**

Bleach: Secret of the Anti Life ch 5

Jason sat on the roof of the school thinking about the day before.

The Blonde man talked to him about having spiritual awareness and powers, he said that he could train him into controlling his powers.

Darkseid was interested, if he could harness his spiritual powers, he could probably fight the soul society better, so he accepted the training. The next day he attended school for the first time, Darkseid felt his host resist a little as he approached the school his host had bad memories about his last high school, which amused Darkseid.

Every thing was as dull as his host had remembered it.

It was lunch and he sat alone on the roof until Ichigo showed up "Hey, what are you doing here?" asked Ichigo "Oh I came out here to reflect on my first day of a new school" replied Jason.

Ichigo sat down next to Jason, after a moment of silence Jason asked, "So are you and Rukia dating?" "W-what? No" stammerd Ichigo "W-why would you ask that?" "It seems you two run off every few minutes doing god knows what, I always see you guys hanging out together and you both seem pretty close" said Jason with a slight smile

"Well your just imagining things" said Ichgo Orihime showed up, she stopped seeing that Ichigo and Jason were talking "Oh, I hope I wasn't interrupting anything" "No it's ok" said Ichigo, Orihime introduced herself to Jason and he introduced himself as well.

They sat in a awkward silence then later Chad, Uryu, Keigo and Mizuiro showed up.

Jason stared up at the sky tuning out the droning of human teenagers, strategizing how he was getting in to the soul society until he heard Orihime asked "Jason, where are you from?" Darkseid, feeling merciful, decided to let his host take over and explain. Jason closed his eyes and he blinked, he was free but he still felt Darkseid in his head "_Obey me and you shall be rewarded, betray me you shall suffer my wrath"_ whispered the voice of Darkseid, Jason then answered "I'm from Bludhaven"

"What's it like?" "Yeah, I was wondering that myself" said Keigo Jason sat back and explained "To put it simply it's not exactly a place where you would want spend a vacation" "Why?" asked Orihime Jason held up two fingers "Two reasons, First reason is that it's crime rate and corruption is so high and vast that Bludhaven has earned the nickname the Sodom and Gomorrah of modern times, people would get robbed as soon as they set foot out of their homes" he put one finger down "Second it's now a smoldering crater full of bad memories, ever since it was blown to hell by some creature made of radiation, while I watched everyone I grew up with get vaporized" everyone was silent for a moment, Ichigo was the first to speak "I'm sorry we didn't know"

Jason just waved "It's alright, aside from the high crime rate and corruption, it was pretty much like any other city" "Why did you move here?" asked Uryu.

Jason thought for a moment "I didn't have any relatives in America anymore besides my uncle, my Uncle took me in, he just got a job here and we moved here" The rest of the day was average, Jason spent most of the time enjoying what control he had until at when school was over Darkseid took over again and began making his way to Urahara's shop.

Meanwhile in Command Bunker D at Bludhaven, Libra was finishing the prototype helmets he was going to use to control mankind, he picked up one of the helmets and he walked slowly over to his first test subject, who was being held down on the ground by some members of a cult that was started by Mokkari and Mr. Simyan, He looked at the man struggling against his captors growling "Your going to pay for what you did to those kids, you bastard's"

"Oh, that is doubtful, Mr. Trupin" said Libra then he placed the helmet on his head.

A few minutes of struggling Turpin finally stopped then looked up at Libra, Libra then asked, "Whom do you serve?" Turpin replied dully "Darkseid" Libra started grinning behind his mask "Good".

Urahara led him to an underground room that looked like a field with boulders and a blue sky. Jason stared at the large room impressed "Wow, who knew a place like this was here" he said, after a few minutes of Urahara acting like he hasn't seen the room before he then told Jason to use his power to make a boulder explode.

Jason exhaled then pointed at a boulder in front of him then focused a little then a small ball of blue light shot out of his finger and struck the boulder at the speeds of a bullet. The boulder had a large hole in it but it didn't explode. Urahara whistled, he looked into the bullet hole seeing out the other side, "Nice shot but try again" Jason nodded and tried to fire another shot but couldn't.

Urahara scratched his chin muttering "Interesting"

"What's interesting?" asked Jason then Urahara began to explain "Your power is very different from what I've seen and I have seen many forms of spirit powers and yours is odd"

"How?" asked Jason, Urahara leaned against a boulder crossing his arms " It's just a thought but I think your power is rather limited, you can only fire a single shot a day, because a day is how long a normal person's spirit energy recovers unless you're a Quincy or a Soul Reaper, there energy returns to them much quicker and you haven't really developed your spirit pressure" "Oh" Jason nodded understanding a little.

Urahara stood smiling, "Well don't worry about that, at the end of this little training session you'll be able to fire more then one shot a day" Jason nodded but was a little nervous because he had a cold feeling running down his spine and it felt familiar.

End of Chapter 5

**(A/N: i hoped you enjoyed that. please review)**


	6. Chapter 6

**(A/N: i hope you enjoy this. please review)**

Bleach: Secret of the Anti Life ch 6

Jason was walking home from Urahara's shop, he just finished training and he just managed to develop some spirit pressure, meaning he can now fire more shots in a single day.

He was contemplating the feeling he had during the training, he felt extremely cold and he felt like all emotion was drained from him, he unlocked the front door to his house and plopped down on the couch, his eyelids feeling heavy, he closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep.

Meanwhile above his house, floating and staring down at Jason's house was a dark armored figure, his feet were thin metal skies and he held spear like ski poles in his hands. He floated in silence over the house, staring down at it watching, waiting for the one that interested him, he sensed something and he noticed someone was watching him, he turned and his all seeing gaze saw into the speed force and saw a man wearing a crimson red costume with a lightning bolt on his chest, The Flash.

He wanted to stay and watch the poor lost soul bound to the soul of the god of evil but he had other matters to attend to, he turned his attention back to the Flash and in the blink of an eye disappeared in pursuit of the flash, for no one can out run him, he is death, he is The Black Racer.

In his dream, Jason felt the cold presence leave him, he looked around and saw the sky was orange with black clouds, and noticed that he was standing out on a balcony over looking a large city with large pits of fire in the distance, the city streets crowed with people dressed in rags and tattered clothing, they all looked up and saw him, some looked in fear while most looked happy and they started cheering and shouting praises.

Jason was confused then he noticed that he was wearing a black cloak and beneath it was silver armor and he wore gauntlets "Beautiful isn't it?" asked a gruff voice.

Jason turned and saw the large stone-faced being from before in Bludhaven, he walked to the edge of the balcony looking out over the crowed; the crowed cheered even louder "Apokolips, my world" he turned to Jason "Our world"

"W-who are you and what do you mean?" asked Jason taking a few steps back from the large being "My Name is Darkseid, Lord of Apokolips and now you, your body and soul are now mine" Jason paled "n-no" Darkseid's expression was serious nodding "I now command your body and your weak soul for all eternity, from now on I expect you to obey me"

Jason said weakly "No you don't" Darkseid's lip curled into a smile, Jason grabbed his head, feeling like his head was about to explode "Yes, I do" after a minute of extreme pain, the pain faded and Jason dropped to his knees "What do you want?" Jason asked weakly Darkseid looked down at him

"As you know that I must attain the Anti-Life equation that is hidden in the soul society, but I need to keep a low profile, I sense soon that an opportunity will present it's self soon and that opportunity is the soul reaper" "Ichigo?" said Jason Darkseid nodded.

Jason stood up "What was that cold presence?" Darkseid shot him a questioning look "What?"

Jason then said quietly "I felt this cold presence during Urahara's training, it felt familiar but I never felt anything like it" Darkseid rubbed his chin "Intriguing I will look into it later but for now rest, for soon the Anti-life equation will be mine and your body will be my new form for the rest of eternity" the cobblestone ground cracked and shattered like glass and Jason fell through the floor and into a dark void, then he woke up.

Jason looked around realizing that he was still in his own house, he looked out the window and saw it was night already, then he notice something, he saw Rukia leaving Ichigo's house in a hurry. Jason raised an eyebrow and decided to follow her.

A few minutes later, he spied that Rukia stop in the middle of sidewalk and he felt two spirit pressures, then looked up and saw a red haired soul reaper and a stoic, black haired soul reaper in a white robe "_A captain" _hissed Darkseid's voice in Jason's mind "_An insect compared to me, the god of Apokolips" _Jason nodded a little, he felt their spirit pressures and they felt weak, he wasn't sure if they are both holding back or Darkseid's power is vastly superior.

Jason watched the events happen, she was talking about something to the captain then Uryu arrived, some more talking then Uryu fought the red head but was defeated.

"I got to do something" whispered Jason but Darkseid held took over and kept him in place "_Wait for the right moment" _he hissed, Jason watched the soul reapers, the red head scoffed "Not much of a challenge" then Ichigo came running towards them.

The Soul reapers stared talking and Jason could not hear what they were saying while Darkseid just didn't care.

Ichigo started fighting the redhead soul reaper, Darkseid observed the battle from within his host and was amused "_Poor fighting skills but his dedication to rescuing his friend is an admirable quality but it is trouble some" _then Darkseid thought of a plan, he smiled a little it was so simple that its perfect when the time it will be useful but for the time being he must keep it from his host.

Jason saw that Ichigo was on the ground, badly wounded then he heard Darkseid hiss "_Now"_ Jason walked out of his hiding spot.

Ichigo was on the ground bleeding, Renji grunted "Time to end this" he raised his Zanpakuto but then he stopped there was a massive spiritual pressure near by, he felt like he was suffocating he fell to his knees, the spiritual pressure was colder than ice, it had a hint of authority but had cruelty and evil.

"_This spiritual pressure is stronger than anything I have felt, stronger then even a captains" _he thought trying to breathe.

Byakuya usually kept an impassive look on his face but it changed to one of surprise, he too felt the massive spiritual pressure which had murderous intent, Rukia was shocked as well, she was on her knees trying to breath but the pressure was to much.

"Who are you? Show yourself!" demanded Renji "Silence you insect" said a cold voice from the shadows "Listen and listen well, crawl back to your pitiful soul society, crawl back to your masters and never return"

"Who are you to order us?" asked Renji In the shadows two crimson dots appeared "I order you, for if you don't you will suffer a hell to which there is no end"the spiritual pressure increased slightly and all the soul reapers, even Byakuya, felt like they were drowning in a ocean of darkness.

"Enough of this, we will go" Byakuya said struggling to breath, the spiritual pressure disappeared like it wasn't even there and the crimson dots disappeared as well. Renji got up and followed Rukia and Byakuya through the gate back to soul society.

Jason heaved a sigh "Wow, that was awesome" "_Indeed, watching those arrogant worms learn their place was amusing" _said Darkseid sounding almost agreeing, well at least Darkseid's approximate to agreeing with anyone.

_"We must go", _said Darkseid, Jason wanted to help Ichigo but felt another spiritual pressure in the area and decided to leave.

Jason walked away from the scene back to his home he lay down on his bed and he drifted off to sleep, then a few minutes later his eyes shot open, his eyes had cold and calculating gleam to them, he sat up and muttered in a combination of his and Darkseid's voices "Time to get to work" said Darkseid taking control of his host.

Urahara stood over an unconscious Ichigo at the sight of the attack "What was that just now, was it you or was it someone else" he muttered wondering about the chilling spiritual pressure.

End of chapter 6

**(A/N: phew that took a while to make, what with some delays and some changes in my schedule, i really hoped you enjoyed it. please review) **


End file.
